ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Simian
Ultimate Simian is the 9th Episode and the 22nd overall episode of BTUAM. Plot The team were investigating the knight's activity. Well, they were preparing for it. Gwen and Kevin had just showed up at Ben's house, they had both packed bags because the three of them were going to camp around for a few days to monitor knight activity. Ben was still in his room packing as Goopie swirled around his head, tickling his nose. "Hahahaha, Goopie quit it" Ben choked out as he laughed. Kevin and Gwen busted into his room and Ben quickly became Ghostfreak to protect himself. "You guys!" He scolded. "I thought you couldn't go ghosty dude because you would lose control of him?" Kevin questioned. "I couldn't but Azmuth hooked me up, he put in a super special safeguard that could let me transform and completely destroy the remaining DNA's conscious." Kevin nodded and Ben reverted to human form. Just then a hooded figure completely dressed in black burst through Ben's window. Ben transformed into Big Chill and attempted freezing the figure. It laughed. Gwen shot beams at it that began transforming as it flew, it then unfolded completely into a crane and all the crane beams attempted to stab the ninja like person with their beaks. It blocked them with a mana shield. It was a sorcerer/ess. Kevin quickly absorbed a sample of diamond and ran at the person. He was knocked away instantly. Ben began flying at the person but it cast a spell on his, causing him to freeze in place. Then it recited a spell "Agius Eightius..." Big Chill began rapidly aging and soon lost control of himself. The sorcerer person made Big Chill pregnant again. Big Chill flew off in search of metals. Goopie quickly took action and became Ultimate Goopie. He shot acidic goo at the sorcerer, completely absorbing it. The goo began glowing pink and the sorcerer disappeared. Out in the sky, where Big Chill was searching for metals, he immediately youngened to his regular age. He became Jetray and flew home. "Wow, that was a lame name for a spell that can do a lot of damage" Ben commented. Ben and Goopie reverted and Ben quickly finished packing and the team left. Out in the bush, the team had set up two tents. Ben and Kevin were made to share one and Gwen and Goopie shared. Gwen had cast a spell that kept the entire area that they camped in invisible to the outside eye. Even though the place was invisible, they were unable to light a fire because the smoke would either get stuck inside the fortress, suffocating them or it would treck out and reveal their camp. The team had all packed up for an early night but Ben was immediately disgusted by the amount of gas that Kevin had. Kevin laughed and kicked him out. Ben lay on the floor, extremely cold, but then he had an idea. Heatblast was a fire alien that didn't let off any smoke unless he shot flames or was wet. He quickly transformed and fell asleep on the floor. As the entire team lay sleeping, two figures revealed themselves. Simian and the hooded figure had been following them while under an invisibility spell. The team were now trapped. The sorcerer shot a beam at Ben, but he quickly awoke and transformed into Absorbend. Absorbend absorbed the blast and shot it back at the two. They scattered. Ben called out to the team and they all ran out, half asleep. "Guys, Simian is back and so is the sorcerer-ess-er-ess-er-ess" "We get it!" Gwen and Kevin screamed. "Lucky I unlocked Absorbend a couple of days ago, I absorbed the spell they cast at me. But they are somewhere in the force field, let's deal with them." Absorbend walked off in one direction. Gwen covered herself in a mana shield and searched the area. Kevin absorbed a special 'mana proof' stone and walked off in another direction. Goopie became Wildmutt and searched around. Absorbend heard a noise and quickly bent his body in an odd way to dodge any incoming attacks. It was just a couple of trees rustling. Gwen and Kevin met up with eachother and were later bumped into by Goopie. The three of them looked for Ben but were attacked by the sorcerer halfway through. The three battled an endless battle as Ben continued his search. As Absorbend he could absorb anything to give him energy, even air. He had bent down and was absorbing the grass when a shot of web grabbed him. He began absorbing it and it slowly disappeared inside his spongy skin. Simian popped out from a tree and punched Absorbend. He quickly shot more and more webs, completely sticking Absorbend down. Absorbend attempted sucking in the webs, but they were so sticky that it took him a long time to even absorb a metre. Simian began his long villain speech. "Hello, Ben. I heard that your watch now has an evolutionary function. Well I have found out from a... An extremely powerful alien bumble bee how to use that function on other people like... Me. So, here is how it goes. You try to avoid evolving me, I knock you out, put in a code, evolve myself and leave you to die in a ditch. Okay, let's go!" He said. "Great first words, I was expecting a loving hello" Ben said, being a smart alec. Simian just spat on his face but Ben absorbed it and shot it back. Simian just got angrier and quickly punched him a few times across the face, knocking Ben out. Then he grabbed Ben who had now reverted and jumped away. Over on the other side of camp, Simian reemerged and quickly dragged away his assistant. "They had Ben!" Gwen shouted. "Quick, let's follow them!" Kevin answered. And they ran off. Ben began to wake up, he realised he had a large bump on his head and forehead. "What's going on?" He managed to spit out as his vision cleared. He felt pain all over. When his vision had completely cleared he saw Ultimate Spidermonkey looking at him, except, it wasn't Ultimate Spidermonkey. This... Thing, had yellow eyes with red spots all over. He also had no Ultimatrix symbol. "Wakey, wakey, Tennyson" The Evolved Arachnachimp spat at him. "Simian!" Ben shouted as he mentally came up to date with the current events. "No, Ultimate Simian!" He shouted at Ben. He spat webs at Ben, sticking him down even tighter, then he walked off with his hench-person behind him. Not too long later, Kevin and Gwen showed up. "Ben!" They cried together. Gwen ran to his side and hugged him. "What happened?" she asked. Ben quickly explained, struggling to get out. "Listen, guys. Just press the Ultimatrix for me" he demanded. Kevin activated it, chuckled and pressed it down. "Grey Matter!! Thanks, Kev" Grey Matter said and he jumped out of the sticky webs. "Wh-wh-what?" Kevin stuttered, infuriated. "He is meant to be angry!" "Okay, guys. Quick, I think Albedo might be back but we have no time to worry about that, Simian has evolved himself. We have to go after him!" Ben commanded. "How?" Gwen asked. Grey Matter whistled and Goopie flew out of a tree, he had reshaped himself to look like a bat made of green, bubbling jelly. Grey Matter jumped onto Goopie's UFO which was transforming to be a control station. Grey Matter entered some codes and Goopie unwillingly grew larger. He engulfed Kevin and Gwen, putting them into a comfy bubble with air, then he was off. Flying with great, unseen speed. Goopie arrived in no time. He spat the team out. Gwen and Kevin fell into a clump on the floor whereas Grey Matter had used his free time to pick out all the unneeded parts inside of Goopie's UFO and built a jet pack. He then flew downwards. "Grey Matter is the best alien in this watch, I swear!" Ben shouted. He moved his arms around the jetpack, fast. So fast infact that his hands were just a blur. Soon he was done, he had built a car out of the parts of the jetpack. He jumped in and drove off, searching the small cavities to find Simian. The rest of the team joined the search. The group were in an abandoned factory in the desert, not far off from the forest the team were originally camping. Grey Matter had tracked him that far. Then, out of nowhere, Goopie was webbed to the wall. He attempted to burn through it, but there was no effect. Grey Matter quickly turned his car into an alien bazooka and shot at the direction the web came from. The floor now had a huge crater. He turned the Bazooka into a plane with gattling guns attached and flew off in search. Gwen and Kevin were knocked out of the room by a spell and the sorcerer emerged, unhooded revealing the sex, female. A battle between Gwen, Kevin and the sorceress began. Ben on the other hand was still flying around in search of Ultimate Simian. He had found a few parts from shattered lights and adapted the plane to have a search light. He heard a slight crack and quickly changed the plane into a bazooka and shot. The bomb went right into Ultimate Simian's face as he emerged. He quickly webbed it up and shot it back at Grey Matter. Grey Matter had already changed his gun into a mechanical force field as he fell downwards with great speed. "Darn, Tennyson. I will not be defeated by a mere Galvan!" Ultimate Simian cursed. Ultimate Simian shot webs over the bubble, completely covering it, but Ben took this as his opportunity. "Ultimate Humungousaur" Ultimate Simian heard. All that Ultimate Simian saw after that was black, he didn't even see Ultimate Humongousaur rise from the webs. Ben shot two missiles, right into Ultimate Simian's face. Then bashed him and threw him onto the floor, bashing him more. Ultimate Humungousaur continued throwing him around, smashing things (including Simian's bones) until he began to devolve. Limb by limb Ultimate Simian returned to his regular Simian form. First his head regained it's blue colour, then it's shape. Then his arms, legs and finally torso before he had completely been knocked unconscious. Ben reverted to Humungousaur then transformed back into Grey Matter, he knew Simian was going to be out for a while... As Grey Matter he ran over to the pile of broken machinery that he had left when he became Humungousaur. He rebuilt the pieces and made them into a plane, then he flew around collecting every bit of machinery he could find until finally... his masterpiece was done. Outside, Gwen and Kevin were fighting the Sorceress. Kevin had absorbed some sort of Blue Substance whereas Gwen had created a mana bear. The three all stopped when they heard a rumbling and a crash. They looked towards the wall of the warehouse and saw Grey Matter, rolling out in a miniature tank. "Kevin, pass me the badge! Quickly!" Kevin chucked it to Ben and he attached it to his little tank. The tank grew larger and a long gun grew out of it. Grey Matter quickly shot a sticky substance to stick the sorceress down, then he drove up to her and aimed. "Good bye" he said and he shot a blast at her. "Now. Let's deal with Simian!" Ben demanded. He reverted to Ben and stepped out of the tank, pulling off the MEGATRIX as he did. He activated the ultimatrix and became Stinkfly. As Stinkfly, he flew into the warehouse, wrapped Simian up in a super sticky goo and then flew off with him. He later dropped Simian from a great height, making him smash through the roof of a plumber's base. The pain had woken Simian and he ached and cried on their floor. The Plumbers pulled out a note attached to him and then locked him up. Major Events *Absorbend debuts in this episode *Ben is shown using the MEGATRIX to enhance something other than his alien forms for the first time Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Various Plumber (Brief Appearance) Villains *Simian *Hooded Sorcerer/ess Aliens Used By Ben *Ghostfreak *Big Chill *Jetray *Heatblast *Absorbend *Grey Matter (x2) *Humungousaur (Off-Screen) *Ultimate Humongousaur *Stinkfly By Goopie *Ultimate Goopie *Wildmutt Abilities used by Kevin *Diamond *Mana Proof Stone *Unknown Blue Substance Creatures made by Gwen *Crane (The birds) *Bear Trivia *This is the last episode to revolve around the team before hiatus *It is revealed that the safeguard on the Ultimatrix now avoids Ben losing control of Ghostfreak Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX